


We're Like Magnets, You And I

by MintSauce



Series: The Halfway House [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSauce/pseuds/MintSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew there was something not so innocent about Ian Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Like Magnets, You And I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RustyD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyD/gifts).



> This is for RustyD who wanted some co-workers thoughts after the night. It's only short, but in my defence, I had a dog trying to climb on my keyboard!

Leslie’s not foreign to the ways people deal with things in the Southside. She knows that everything’s suddenly a lot more primal the moment you cross that invisible line. Feelings like happiness, rage, love, hate, _jealousy_ are all so much more intense that eventually there’s always someone that just blows up like an inferno. They take everyone else with them, consequences be damned.

Ian Gallagher has the face of someone innocent and the eyes of someone hard. He gushes about his boyfriend, about the life he has and how happy he is, about the small things Mickey does and how cute it is when his boyfriend makes him toast. There’s always this dark look lingering just behind that smile though and Leslie hasn’t been out of the Southside long enough not to recognise it for exactly what it is.

It very clearly says, you can look, you can listen, but you back the fuck off. Don’t even get close, because I will rip you apart.

And Leslie doesn’t doubt he would.

She hears the teasing edge to Nicki’s voice when she points out the guy hitting on Mickey at the bar. Leslie almost winces, because the poor girl obviously doesn’t know what the hell she’s just started.

Ian goes from nought to ten thousand in not even three seconds flat. His entire spine snaps straight and his feet apparently seem to move before he’s given himself permission.

He’s the other half to Mickey’s magnet, something deep in their core dragging them together again and again. It probably isn’t healthy, it isn’t particularly _sweet_ either; but it isn’t half entertaining to watch.

She’s missed these Southside dealings just a little bit.

They can’t hear what’s being said, but Ian’s hands are possessive on Mickey’s waist. His jaw is clenched and if he were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

Ian’s nice to look at, he’s goddamn beautiful on some days when the light catches him right. He’s become something almost ugly now though. He’s uncomfortable to look at, like a car crash, because you also can’t seem to look away.

“Holy shit,” Nicki says, eyes wide and hand flying to her mouth as Ian punches the unsuspecting idiot in the face.

He drops and stays down. Mickey’s laughter rings out clear across the sudden silence of the bar.

“Holy shit,” Nicki repeats. Her mouth is gaping and she’s staring after where Ian stormed out, Mickey soon trailing behind him.

_Just like magnets._

Leslie turns to the other girl, can’t help the grin that starts to stretch her lips wide. She can feel her lipstick cracking. “Welcome to the fucked up world of love,” she says. She can’t help but let out a peal of laughter at the expression on the faces of everyone nearby. “Terrifying, isn’t it?”

“Just a bit,” Nicki mutters.

“That can’t be healthy,” Aaron comments. And he’s hit the nail on the head.

Leslie shrugs, starts looking around the room for someone she can persuade to buy her next drink. “Not in the slightest,” she says.

She knows she sounds a little jealous, but the thing is, she’s almost thirty now and she’s still waiting. Maybe that’s the problem though, she’s been looking for her knight in shining armour, but who’s she kidding.

Thug in baggy sweats is much more her style.

**Author's Note:**

> What walks like a duck and quacks like a duck..... well obviously a duck. Idiot. ;)  
> [themintsauce](http://themintsauce.tumblr.com)  
> @BethCottrell


End file.
